


things you find out in a bar

by hushsee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante is more of the bratty tho, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Post DMC5, The twins are both bratty and little shits, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), Twincest, angry dante but not as angry as i wanted him to be, original characters to push them a bit, there are bars in hell, there is some fluff as well as some assuming, vergil is soft when it comes to dante he just get embarassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushsee/pseuds/hushsee
Summary: Dante and Vergil goes to a hell bar where Dante learned something he didn't know about his brother.





	things you find out in a bar

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I aged ten years while writing this fic. It was all fun until it went past 3k and those two started being extremely stubborn. The longest fic I have written so far. I am proud, but indeed I feel like I aged ten years when writing this.
> 
> unbetaed as always. Please enjoy if you can.

“Vergillll, let’s go to a bar!”

Vergil paused on his reading and peeked down at his brother lying on his lap.

“...A bar…” Vergil stressed out the words slowly and frowned down at his brother. “If you want to drink, then go drink by yourself, brother. There are wine in the cellar and beer in the fridge that I am sure you will enjoy.”

“Come on, Vergil! I want to go drinking. I am sure there are demon bars around here. I want to try different drinks besides from daddy’s collection.”

They had been in the underworld for he doesn’t know how long, but then a few hours is like a month in the human world and they definitely had been here longer than that, fighting demons off until they were able to get proper housing under the roof of their father’s old mansion to which how Vergil knew where it was, Dante didn’t question Vergil about it. He does try to avoid questions about the times Vergil was alone in Hell without Yamato, but maybe one day he could ask or Vergil would tell him, but he really doubt that. Dante watched how Vergil knew exactly where everything was in the house and knew he had been here before. Dante looked away from his brother before Vergil can sense his eyes on him and commented on how clean it was on the inside to which Vergil responded back with a “There are such things as maids, Dante” and Dante let out a laugh and they inhabited the mansion since then. The same routine every day. 

Eat (Dante was surprised that the demon world actually had human-like food and even have his favorite pizza, but as expected, the real thing in the human world is so much better.), Go out and have demons surround them, Go back home after a long day of slaying, Shower, Eat some more, Sleep, and some intimate time in between.

Dante was getting a bit tired of the everyday routine, not that he got bored of fighting demons or making love to his brother. He just wanted to do more. It was his time to explore and with his brother next to him unlike that last time when he was stuck in the demon world alone.

Vergil stared at him for a while before looking back at the book he was reading. 

“Exactly, Dante. There are demon bars, if you haven’t forgotten, dearest brother. We are half breeds.”

“I know, but isn’t there one bar that allowed half breeds? I saw it a few times on the way back home.”

Vergil froze slightly before relaxing himself.

“If you know there was one, why didn’t you just go ‘Vergil, I am going to go into this bar. You can go home first and I will see you later!’ or something like that.”

Dante let out a whimper and rubbed his face against Vergil’s stomach. 

“I wanted to go together. It is not fun if you are not with me.”

“What are you talking about?” Vergil let out a sigh and closed his book, knowing he can’t focus on it at all, especially not with Dante looking at him with those eyes. He put it down on the stand next to him. It was so unfair. 

“Didn’t you say that you are my reason?”

“I didn’t say that. _V_ said that to you and you just happened to agree it seems.”

“Well V is you, so you said it and I agreed with that saying.” Dante reached out for Vergil’s hand and pressed it against his lips.

“I feel whole now. You also agree, don’t you, Verg? It had been a while since both of us felt so whole until now since that day. Thank you for being alive, Vergil.”

Vergil didn’t say anything. He couldn’t say anything. As always, Dante really have his way with words. It was just so cheesy that Vergil couldn’t help, but cover his face with his free hand out of embarrassment. He also wanted to cry too. Dante was right. It had been a while since he felt so completed just to have Dante by his side just like how his demon side and humanity side kept unconsciously reaching for each other. That satisfaction Vergil felt when he was whole again.

Just like his two parts that he forcefully split that were never made to be parted, Dante and him were never made to be parted. 

“You are right…” His voice was soft and wouldn’t have been heard if they were normal humans, which they were not. Dante smiled.

“Let’s go drinking together, Verge! At that bar!” 

“...”

“Please? I won’t force you to drink!” 

Vergil turned his head to avoid those begging eyes. 

“You can go yourself.”

“Huh? Didn’t we just have a moment about how we are whole now because we have each other again?”

“That conversation has nothing to do with going to a bar, you foolish brother!”

“It does!” Dante sat up and yanked Vergil by the hand he was still holding closer to him until Vergil awkwardly almost pressed against Dante if he didn’t use his free hand to grip on part of the sofa behind them. Dante put their entangled fingers on his leg and angled his head until his lips was hovering over Vergil’s ear. 

“I will say it again, Verg. I want to go together. Let go have some fun together.”

This tone of voice. This tone was exactly the voice that Dante uses in bed as he makes Vergil a moaning mess. It unconsciously sent tingles down Vergil’s spine. 

How dare he use that tone for something like going to a bar. How shameless can his brother be? Scum. 

Dante already knew that Vergil was going to say yes no matter what. Even if they were twins, he still got that “little brother” status benefit even if now Vergil is physically younger. 

He knew this and Vergil knew this.

But Dante couldn’t help it. His brother was too cute when he was this stubborn. He didn’t know why it seemed extra harder for him to get Verge to agree to go along with something. Especially something simple like going to a bar. Was it because Vergil was a lightweight? Maybe Vergil didn’t want burden Dante… it seemed like something Vergil would think or at least maybe. It had been years. Dante still have a lot to learn about his brother again. Good thing, they have time. They have all the time in the world.

Finally, Vergil sighed and relaxed his hand, gripping on the sofa and pressed his forehead against Dante’s shoulder. 

“You really like doing things your way, huh?”

“Says yourself.”

“Fine. Let’s go to that bar.”

“Yes! It’s going to be so much fun.” Dante wrapped an arm around the other’s hips and pulled him into a half hug before gently removing himself from Vergil and getting up. 

“Let’s go in a few minutes!”

“Have about half an hour?” Vergil said as he rearranged himself on the sofa. Dante didn’t say anything back, just nodded and rushed upstairs to get dressed.

Vergil waited for the door to close before covering his face and sighing again. He really needed to learn to say no to Dante especially things like this, but how could he? He had made Dante suffer so much. Maybe it was the regrets that made it even harder to refuse Dante. Though, of course he would say “no” when it comes to really stupid and moronic wants of his idiotic brother… he couldn’t think of any at the moment, but surely there were some moments of solid “nos” that came from Vergil. 

He leaned back. The sofa was nice and relaxing. Expected of his father for having excellent taste. 

He closed his eyes. 

The bar that also allows half breeds… the one closest to this mansion. He knew that bar. He knew it all too well. Vergil sat there for a few more seconds before running his hand through his hair and getting up.

Surely, it would be okay.

He went upstairs to change as well.

~~

“What?”

“Huh?”

“You are staring, Dante. What is it?”

“No… you look good,” Dante said slowly as he looked at what his brother had on from his sleeveless dark blue turtleneck covered by a long sleeved, light gray cardigan to his dark skinny jeans and black lace-up knee-high boots. 

Vergil looked down at himself for a second before looking back at Dante and tilted his head.

“Thank you, but if anything you look more fitting at a bar.” Vergil looked up and down his brother. Dante was wearing a red buttoned up shirt, three buttons undone, covered by a leather black jacket, and dark jeans held up by a belt and finally to finish the outfit off with strapped on boots. Vergil stared at the little “D” on the frame of his belt and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

“You look good as well. Now where is this bar you saw?” Vergil asked, smoothing out his fingerless gloves. Of course, he knew where the bar was. Dante just couldn’t find out that he knew. It would quite suspicious if he didn’t ask. 

Dante pointed straight ahead. “Two blocks down and then to the right. It seems like a pretty nice place.”

“I bet it is.”

Dante let out a “hehe” before interlocked his fingers with Vergil’s and raised it up.

“Let’s party!” he yelled and Vergil covered his face with his free hand, embarrassed for himself, but also for the demons, he was sure watching them from a distance. 

“Let’s start walking, foolish brother,” he mumbled as he walked ahead, his hands still being held. They walked in a comfortable silence and got there in minutes. They flashed their IDs at the doorman, who stared at them for a bit, especially at Vergil, before waving them in.

Dante let out a whistle when they went inside, eyes scanning the whole bar which seemed more like a club on the inside than it did on the outside with dancing and music, the lighting, the crowd of people.

“Oh nice! This bar is also a nightclub too!”

Vergil stared up at the clock on the wall. Ah, of course. They came right when they switched from being a normal bar to being both a bar and a nightclub. 

This is quite rotten luck. 

Vergil looked back at Dante who was still scanning the crowd on the dance floor, his body bopping to the music and Vergil couldn’t help, but smile slightly. He unlaced their hands and leaned down until his lips was near Dante’s ear.

“If you want to go dancing, go. I will be right there,” he said, pointing at the empty seat at the bar. Dante hesitated and Vergil rolled his eyes and pushed him towards the dance floor. 

“What do you want to drink?” He asked, raising his voice slightly louder over the music to which Dante replied with “beer”

Vergil watched as Dante got farther into the crowd of dancing people before sitting down and sighing. It was hot in here as always and he took off his cardigan and dipped it over the chair behind him. Dante definitely going to be sweating a lot in that leather jacket of his.

“Long time no see, Vergil. I am guessing the usual?” 

Vergil peeked up at the bartender and pressed his cheek against the palm of his hand.

“It has been,” he said in agreement. “And yes. Also one beer for-”

“Your brother right? So that’s the Dante. He is really different from you and older.”

Vergil looked over at the dance floor and immediately found Dante. It wasn’t really hard due to that white hair of his, but also Dante just always had this aura that attracted people to him. He turned back.

“... Yeah, you’re right… what’s with that look, Mids?” he asked, frowning. Mids, the bartender, just smiled at him.

“You really changed. You came here for him, didn’t you?”

Vergil leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. 

“He kept begging and it was getting annoying. Of course, I had to,” he mumbled. Mids chuckled before putting a glass in front of Vergil and a mug of beer next to the glass. Vergil stared at the mug and glanced at Dante on the floor and concluded that it would be warm before Dante would even get to it. 

“I guess you being dishonest is still the same. Anyways, there you go! My special Blueberry Moscow Mule Mocktail for half demons!”

“Thanks.” 

Vergil twirled the straw a bit before taking a sip. 

“It’s good as always. It’s a surprise you still remember me, it had been years.” 

Mids rolled his eyes as he cleaned some glasses.

“So even you know how to joke. You are easier to remember than you realize.”

“You mean the hair I inherited from my father.”

“No, I mean how you get drunk off non-alcoholic drinks.”

Vergil glared at him before turning away to watch Dante on the floor. Mids laughed.

“But also you know that other thing-”

“Oh, what do you have here?” A voice interrupted Mids and Vergil pressed his lips together at something scaly wrapped around his waist.

“Old man, the usual!” the other said, taking the empty seat next to Vergil. Mids gave him a look which Vergil just returned with a slight nod of his head to signal that it was okay. Mids looked at the intruder.

“Got it, coming right up.” 

“It has been a while, Vergil. How long as it been? I miss you.”

Vergil yanked the arm off him and glared before turning back to his drink.

“Long time no see. Hands off, scum. I am not here for that anymore. I am with someone.”

“No way.” The demon, Lucus, looked around before his eyes landed on Dante and he smiled.

“The Dante, you finally got your hands on him,” he said before leaning back and sighing. “What a pity, I am going to miss” -He paused and looked at Vergil. His eyes narrowed- “Does your twin brother know about you and this place?”

“Not at all and I will slay you if you tell him, scum,” he said, deadpanned as he took more sips of his drink. Lucus held up his scaly arms and smiled.

“I would never do that. I am very fond of you and our time together, you know. I am not the only one that knows about your time here at Mids and” -Lucus leaned over- “they are all on the dance floor.”

Vergil froze. “What-”

“Verg, we are going.”

Vergil’s heart pounded hard against his chest and he forced it to go back to normal speed. He didn’t know if it was from his drink or the fact that he never felt this before. 

He calmly turned his head and faced his brother.

~~

It had been a while since Dante this hard or this freely. It is really is a good break from all the demon slaying they had been doing even if that is the kind of life he lives for. He danced his way to a corner to take a short break. He should probably head back to Vergil and drink that beer. His brother is probably missing him already. As if Dante couldn’t feel Vergil’s eyes on him every so often. Maybe he will pull up and make him dance with him. They haven’t danced with each other since they were kids. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone wrapped an arm around his hips and pulling him closer.

“I never thought I would see you again. Are you here to fill yourself up again, son of Sparda?” The words were slurred and Dante was sure that this person or well demon probably since they are at a demon bar was quite drunk. But it was the words that got Dante the most. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

“Again?” 

“It had been years since I last saw your face, Vergil. You got older.” 

What is this…?

“Vergil… do you have anything to do with my brother?”

When he asked that, the demon’s eyes widened and he dropped his arm, backing up a bit.

“You… you are the brother.”

Dante smiled and the demon unconsciously took a step back. 

“What did you mean by ‘Are you here to fill yourself up again’?” Dante took a step forward. The demon didn’t say anything before letting out a dry laugh as if to calm himself.

“Vergil didn’t tell you? Well of course he didn’t. He wouldn’t want his most precious person to know what kind of person he is.”

Dante clenched his fists.

“What are you saying?” He managed to keep himself from shaking. There were many thoughts that ran through his head by what the demon meant by that. The demon smiled and pressed his side against the wall.

“Dearest younger son of Sparda, from your expression I am sure you have some thoughts about what I meant by that. We are in a bar, you know and if you are here. From what I know, you were the one that wanted to come here.”

“Enough of your rambling. What do you mean?”

The demon held up all of his arms and whistled at Dante’s expression.

“With that glare, you look just like your brother. Actually no, it is actually scarier. Your brother’s glare freezes your soul while yours burns the soul right from the core. I bet you never meant that kind of expression around Vergil.”

Dante reached out and grabbed the other by the fancy silk shirt he was wearing.

“What. Did. You. Mean.” Dante stressed out each word. He might not be as hot tempered as Vergil, but he was still a son of Sparda and right now he was going to crack his demon’s head in half. Who cares about bar policies, does even human bar policies are the same as in Hell? He wouldn’t hesitate to find out. 

The demon gulped. Dante guessed he really is one of the lesser demons, but then again from what he saw in this bar. Mainly, everyone here are mixed bloods and lesser demons which was probably why people would look at him, but not because he was a halfblood, but because he was a son of Sparda and to his luck, they seemed to love Sparda or they wouldn't have been let in at all. 

“This isn’t the first time your brother been here,” the demon started. “Your brother had been here many times years ago.”

Dante frowned. Vergil was not a drinker and he was such a lightweight that even a certain amount of non-alcoholic drinks would make him tipsy. Why would he come here? It had to be after the Mundus thing…

“For what?” 

He had a thought, but he didn’t want to think that it was the reason why his brother was here. A demon smiled.

“Your brother was really popular among us.”

He couldn’t resist the urge and just socked the demon into the floor. No one stopped him or even glanced his way. He guessed demon bar policies really are different from the human policies.

Good.

He couldn’t think of anything except for one thing. One person. Vergil. He made his way to him to see someone next to him. A scaly lizard like demon that seemed quite intimate with Vergil.

_Was he one that fucked you too, Verg?_

He made his way over just as Vergil’s eyes widened at something the other said.

“Verg, we are going,” he called out to Vergil before he was behind him. Dante studied his brother’s reaction to how his brother tensed up for a split second before turning to look at him. His face was calm and composed. 

“Huh? Are you sure? You still have your beer.” He tilted his head at the beer on the table.

Dante stared at it and picked up, gulping it all down at once before putting it back on the table. He looked back at Vergil who just stared at him.

Dante needed to calm down. He needed to get out of here. 

“Dante-”

Dante pulled Vergil up on his foot and without another word rushed him and Vergil out of the bar.

“Dante.”

Dante pressed his lips together and resisted the urge to stop, but he wanted to. Vergil’s voice always had that commanding effect on him. He wondered if Vergil even knew how his voice was able to bring people down to their knees. He was like a siren. Just how many people had Verg lured to him? How many people had fucked his brother? How many people know the side of Vergil that Dante thought he only knew? 

“Dante!” Vergil called before sending a wave of summoned swords down on Dante. He immediately yanked his arm back and stepped back. 

Dante stood there staring at Vergil before dropping his face into his hands, his body rippling in quiet laughter. 

“Dan...te?” 

Vergil’s voice was calm and composed as always, but his heart was pounding like crazy. Dante took a deep breath and waited for his laughter to die down before dropping his hand from his face.

“That really hurts Vergil, but you know what hurts more? I thought I killed you when you were Nelo Angelo.”

“Dante.” 

Vergil didn’t know what was going on, but he never thought he would be so terrified of Dante until now. He wished he had Yamato with him at the moment.

“You never once left my mind, Vergil. You were always on my mind since that day I killed you, but you were alive and not only that while you were consistently on my mind, you were whoring yourself around.”

Irritation replaced the fear that took hold of Vergil. He stalked up to Dante and glared down at his brother.

“You said as if you didn’t sleep around, whoring yourself around in loneliness, Dante. I kept my eyes on you. I know about the one night stands of yours.”

“I stopped sleeping around since and well you didn’t know that since you have been getting your own brains fucked out while I was mourning over you and taking as much jobs as I could.”

“Dante-”

“It is quite laughable that I was the one working my ass off while you have been fucking around.”

“Dante-” 

Dante looked up at Vergil.

“Did you really think about me as much as I thought about you? You said you think of me, but that was a lie, right? You just like being fucked by me-”

A sharp noise pierced through the quiet night.

Vergil stared down at his brother on the floor, his hand burned slightly from the slap before the feeling disappeared. Vergil kind of wished his hand ached a while longer. 

Dante pressed his hand on his slapped cheek, bewildered. He blinked wildly at Vergil as he got up.

“You slapped me!”

“You were being a complete idiot, so I just knocked some sense into you. Go home.”

“Huh? Where are you going?” 

Vergil glared at him.

“None of your business, Dante,” he said before kicking him in his solar plexus to make sure Dante didn’t follow him before walking off. 

“Verg…” Dante cried out as he bent over in pain. Vergil didn’t look back and he was gone when Dante was able to stand up again.

~~

The anger he felt left him as soon as he walked into the house and was replaced by the feeling of guilt. A guilt that was even more painful than his brother’s kick. 

Dante flicked on the lights before lying down on the couch, curling himself into a little ball with a pillow firmly in his hands.

The whole house smelled like them, but Vergil’s scent lingered on the couch the most. The one place he would be most of the time.

Dante rubbed his face against the pillow and sighed. He laid there for a bit before groaning and rolling back and forth until he lost his balance and crashed onto the floor. 

He hissed and rubbed his head before turning fully on his back and staring up at the ceiling, clutching the pillow to his chest. 

He really had no reason to react like that, but he couldn’t stop himself and not he was full of absolute regret. 

He covered his face. He really had to admit that he completely acted like a brat. He wished he did drink, so he could blame his cruel words on it, but he didn’t. One mug of beer was nothing; both of them knew that. Those words that he directed at Verge was all him.

_“Did you really think about me as much as I thought about you? You said you think of me, but that was a lie, right? You just like being fucked by me-”_

How could he say something like that? 

The cheek that Vergil slapped started to sting again. 

At that time, he really thought that since Verge slept with so many others… he probably didn’t think of him at all when Dante completely stopped sleeping with people since Vergil’s fall and drank more when he killed Nelo Angelo. 

Vergil was always there in his mind no matter what, yet for Vergil, he-

Dante’s eyes widened.

How could he assume that Vergil didn’t think about him? 

How could he be so stupid? 

Dante got up and tossed the pillow on the couch and made his way out of the house, almost crashing into someone.

It was that demon that Vergil was sitting next to.

Dante couldn’t help, but glared. The demon just stared at him before tossing something at him which Dante caught reflexively. He looked at the object in his hand.

Vergil’s cardigan. 

“Thanks.”

“You know Vergil only slept with shapeshifters.”

“Huh? Wait-”

When he looked up again, the scaly demon was already walking away, but looked back when he heard Dante.

Looked back at Dante with his own face.

He really was a fool.

Dante took a deep breath. A total idiot. 

“Do you know where he is?”

The demon looked at him with his face for a moment.

“Nope.”

“Liar,” Dante hissed at him and the demon shrugged.

“We, demons are liars and besides” -The demon smiled at him. A sly smug smile that Dante know quite well- “this is a good punishment for you right? For assuming?”

And without another word, the demon disappeared, leaving Dante standing there staring at nothing.

Dammit. 

Dante stroked the cardigan in his hand before pressing it to his face, taking in as much as Vergil’s scent as possible.

He will find him. No matter what. 

“That way.”

He began his chase.

~~

Vergil didn’t stay at one place for long, hopping back and forth as if he knew Dante was going to look for him. His scent was everywhere in almost every corner until it mellowed down to one trail. Dante let out a sigh.

“Vergil…”

The only time Dante was able to find Vergil was once when they were kids. Hide and seek being one of the few games that they played together when they were not sword fighting.

Vergil was always able to find Dante while Dante was never able to find Vergil except that one time and it was only because Vergil let himself be found.

Just like that time, Vergil was letting himself be found. Dante followed his scent, looping all over the area until he found himself in front of their house again and Vergil was standing on the top of the stairs. His back was to Dante and he didn’t turn around. He just turned his head a little to look at his little brother. 

“Before you say anything, you deserved that goose-”

Dante rushed up the stairs and pulled Vergil into a hug before he could finish his sentence. His face pressed against Vergil’s neck, breathing him in. His arms firmly wrapped around Vergil.

Vergil felt cold and Dante wondered how long had he been standing there, waiting for Dante to come back home. The whole time? Did he come back just when Dante rushed out to look for him? 

“... Let’s go inside,” Vergil said after a while. He felt Dante nodded against him and he waited to see if his twin brother would let him go.

He didn’t. Vergil let out a sigh as he took out his key and walked to the door, dragging the unnecessary weight holding on to him. 

The door clicked open by the key. A pleasing noise unconsciously left Vergil’s mouth when he felt the warm rush against his cold skin.

He didn’t look anywhere else and just continued up the stairs. They both needed a bath. A long nice hot bath to warm up their cold bodies. 

At least that was what he had planned if only Dante didn’t suddenly flop backwards on the bed as soon as they walked into the room, still holding Vergil in his arms.

“Dante-”

“I’m sorry,” Dante mumbled against the side of his neck, his hold tightened around Vergil. “I’m so sorry.”

Vergil was quiet and Dante was trembling. After a while, he reached a hand up and ruffled Dante’s hair. He could feel the wetness on his skin. The tears felt warm against his cold skin.

“You are still a crybaby.”

“Shut up, Verg. I am not crying.” His voice was soft and mumbled. Vergil let out a “hm” as he continued stroking Dante’s hair as Dante trembled behind him and cried, mumbling sorry over and over again.

He felt like he had to say it at the moment.

“You were all I think about.” He was pleased at how firm he sounded from the beginning to the end. Dante let out a shaky laugh.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Vergil couldn’t stop the sense of relief that filled his body at Dante’s “I know”. He had plans to convince Dante that he was all he thought of too, but his little brother’s “I know” shattered all of his plans. Dante had always been good at ruining all of his plans and Vergil was never happy about it. But this, he was glad. He was glad that Dante ruined his plans.

Soon, Dante's crying stopped, but Vergil didn’t stop stroking Dante’s hair.

“Should we go take a bath?”

Dante nodded and Vergil couldn’t help, but wished it would be nice if his little brother was always obedient before waving the thought away. No, that wouldn’t be Dante at all. 

Vergil untangled himself from Dante and got up. He took out a pair of pants and a shirt and tossed it over his shoulder.

“Hurry up. I will start the water.”

And without another word, Vergil walked into the bathroom. Then, there was the sound of running water. 

Dante was still surprised that Hell had running water. He sat up and listened to the running water.

He waited for the water to stop running until he grabbed a pair of boxers and made his way to the bathroom.

They didn’t leave until the water turned cold. 

~~

Vergil shouldn’t be surprised, yet he was. No matter what, he was still surprised, this time by at how fast Dante knocked him down onto the bed right after they left the bathroom. But, he was even more surprised that Dante actually waited for them to finish their bath before making a move. 

“Really now,” he said monotonously as he peeked over his shoulder at Dante. His little brother’s clothed hard cock rubbed against his own loosely clothed ass and Vergil couldn’t help, but let out a sigh. No matter what, Dante’s horniness is still the same. 

Dante even had the nerve to laugh. 

“Sorry Verg, I might have smelled you too much.” He pressed a kiss on Vergil’s shoulder. “Can I?”

Vergil was quiet before knocking his head back to crash into Dante’s. Dante hissed and moved back as Vergil rolled over on his back.

“You can just say no, Verg-” 

Vergil reached out and wrapped his arms around him, yanking him closer. He pressed their lips together and smiled, panting slightly when they parted. His legs wrapped loosely around Dante’s hips. 

“If we are going to do it, face to face would be better, don’t you think?” he said before looking away. Sudden embarrassment filled him and even more when Dante didn’t say anything.

“You really do love me, huh?”

Vergil snapped his head back and glared at him, ready to call Dante a fool, but stopped at the look on Dante’s face.

“... Hmph. Didn’t I say I think about you. You were the one that thought otherwise.”

“Hehe, I will make it up to you.”

“Of course, you will.” Vergil let out another “hmph”.

Dante laughed, yanking Vergil’s pants down slightly before pushing him down. He reached for the lube bottle on the stand and poured some on his fingers. A few got on him and on the sheets, but it was fine. They were going to get dirty anyways. Dante reached behind Vergil and slide his fingers inside of him. One at a time, spreading his brother out slowly. He wanted to be gentle today even more than usual. He knew that Vergil knew this.

Vergil’s arms wrapped tighter around Dante, his face nesting against the side of his neck. Dante, on the other hand, kissed Vergil’s neck, leaving marks on that pale skin that he knew will disappear as soon as minutes, but he didn’t care. He never did. He kissed and marked Vergil all over as he fingered him. His other hand pinching and rubbing Vergil’s nipples. He wanted to lick them, to suck on them. Maybe, he will later. As if one round was good enough for them. They had to do at least four or even more. Dante wanted to make it so his brother wouldn’t be able to get out of bed even though they were part demon. 

Where was it again? That sweet spot that made Vergil go wild?

Vergil let out a muffled cry, his whole body shuddered.

“Dan...te..” 

Jackpot. There it was. 

Dante rubbed against that spot harder and feeling how Vergil tightened around his fingers. It felt good. He wanted to put it in, but not yet.

“Dante…”

Almost there.

Vergil unlocked his arms around Dante’s neck and let one hand moved slowly down Dante’s body and slid his hand inside his boxers, quietly pulling out his cock. Dante hissed when Vergil rubbed his hand up and down it, his fingers tracing it and him cupping it, all well hissing and moaning from being finger fucked.

Not yet.

“Dante.” 

He was patient. He was extremely patient when it came to Vergil. Longing and wanting something for more than ten years would make anyone patient like a saint.

But of course, Dante was far from one.

Vergil removed his hand from Dante’s crotch and lifted his head until his lips were against Dante’s ear. 

“Dante, put it in.” A soft and gentle command. 

That was all Dante needed to hear. He took out his fingers and sat up. He stared down at his brother, who just stared up at him with half closed lips. His fingers loosely on Dante’s shoulder.

It was truly quite a sight. His flustered big brother with his disheveled hair, looking up at him with lustful eyes. Marks all over his neck and back, marks that were fainting away, but it was still erotic. Dante’s hand still underneath his shirt.

All the while, he still looked smug. The level of pride that only Vergil possessed was there. It just made people want to make him cry even more. Dante was no exception.

Without another word, he grabbed both of Vergil’s legs and spread them, immediately thrusting his dick deep inside right from the get go.

The scream that Vergil made was beautiful. How his eyes widened at the shock was gorgeous. Vergil couldn’t help, but scream as Dante pounced inside of him. 

Vergil felt good as always. 

Dante hissed as he pressed his nails into Vergil’s hips. How many people saw this exact view?

Dante shook his head as he leaned down and Vergil was able to wrap his arms around him again.

It didn’t matter what they saw because Vergil only saw him. Vergil who probably was screaming his name with them as he was right now. That knowledge filled his ego.

“Dante… I'm…” _Going to come._ Dante knew that was what Vergil wanted to say, but even when like this, his big brother truly was oddly stubborn to the core. 

Dante smiled. “Come, Verg.”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Vergil snapped back reactively with a glare before shuddering when Dante moved into slower and even deeper thrusts. 

“Come on, Verg~ Come. I know you want to.” 

Dante held more firmly onto Vergil and thrust one deep one and that was enough. Vergil’s nails sank into Dante’s skin and cried out as he came, warm and heavy. His whole trembled with the impact.

Dante shuddered and came soon after and an unconscious “I love you” left his mouth when he did. 

They did a few more rounds until Dante finally got up and rolled over on his back. He stared up at the bedroom ceiling.

“Hey Verg.”

“What?” Vergil’s voice was hoarse. 

“Am I better than all the shapeshifters you banged?”

Dante was stabbed with a bunch of summoned swords. Vergil scoffed as he forced himself up. Dante’s come dripped down his legs.

“Such nonsense, Dante.” 

Dante whimpered and Vergil stopped and put his hand on the bathroom door, not looking back at his brother. “Of course, you are. Being done by the one you love is better than being done by others with their loved one’s face after all."

Vergil rushed into the bathroom and closed the door with a click of the lock.

Dante caught on immediately and he jumped out of the bed. He knocked on the door rapidly and whimpered.

“Verg? Verge? Vergilll? Come on, say it again. This time, say it face to face. Vergeee.”

Vergil stabbed Dante again with summoned swords in response and they two went back into the usual routine.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just going to rest for a few weeks and then I will go back to writing hell lag part 2 and something else hah.
> 
> Chat with me about dv or anything bottom vergil on twitter @hushsee 
> 
> *nudges at the bottom vergil discord on my profile if anyone want to join*
> 
> until next time.


End file.
